A Journey to Never forget
by Shinkari-chan
Summary: This my first story. I'm going to be in the story. Shinji meets a young girl name Eli, who's his age & from the same town as him, starting her journey, when she starts out with a very special Shinx. Shippings later in the story,OOC, & RATED T for saftey!


A journey to never forget!

Ages:

Shinji – 15

Reiji – 19

Eli – 15

Disclaimer. Don't own Pokémon!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Eli just turned 15, ready for her journey at Sinnoh. She lived in Veilstone city, near the pokémon gym. Eli was a stubborn girl with Dark chocolate hair with Honey highlights, wearing a plain black tee, with dark blue jean that were low cut, black sneakers. It was her 15th birthday at Aug. 3, woke up at 9am, pumped with energy. "Today's the day…" she said as brushed her hair. She puts it on a high ponytail, leaving two thick strands at the front in each side, & her bangs cover her left Chocolate eye. She got her stuff & ran off the door. "Eliza, where are you going?" her mother asked. "To start my journey of course!" she yelled back, grabbing her bike riding to Reiji's house.

Reiji went outside & stretched, then noticing Eli stopped her bike at his house. "Morning Reiji-san." Eli said in her nicest tone of voice. "Oh, morning Eli!" Reiji replied. "What brings you here?" "I was wondering if you got baby pokémon here I can use as my starter." "Oh, I see. Anyways, c'mon in." "Ok!" She got off her bike & followed Reiji into his house. He showed her pokemon eggs that are about to hatch. "Okay, I got Vulpix, Skorupi, Wooper, Shinx, & Bidoof about to hatch anytime soon." He explained. "Wow, I can't decide between Shinx or Vulpix…" Eli said deciding. She both loved the two pokemon, because they were so cute. Finally she said "Alright I'll take Shinx." "Good choice." Reiji replied as he gave her the egg. "This one will hatch soon, so let's go to my room." "Okay…" She said shyly. Once in the room, she sat on Reiji's bed. "A Shinx that'll hatch, wow…" Eli knows the basics of being a trainer, & knowing pokemon, but never saw an egg hatch before. The moment came, the egg started glowing brightly. "Reiji, it's time!" she called "Already? Coming!" he said as he came by Eli. The changed its shape into a cat like body, it's tail had a star at the end. Once it stop glowing, it's body was sky blue, legs black, tail black & end was yellow. "Whoa… Shinx has born…" Eli said amazed, but softly. She took out her purple pokedex & looked at the pokemon. When Shinx open her eyes, her eyes weren't yellow, but instead, it was amethyst ."This one special…" Reiji said. "It's cute!" Eli said hugging Shinx. "Are you going to nickname it, Eli?" "Of course!" "So what do you want to call her?" Eli thought for a moment, then she got a cute nickname. "…Amuto…" She said while blushing very slightly.

After Eli nicknamed her Shinx, She & Reiji where at the doorstep talking, for one more time. "Well, this might be goodbye for now…" Eli said. "Don't worry, your family, friends & I are supporting you the whole way." Reiji said as he pet her head. "You know what's it's like to be a trainer, Reiji-san?" "Yeah, it's a real experience you'll never forget." "Ok, but why you quit? I mean, you should be champion, & should've gotten the last symbol." " I should've but it ended that I don't have my battling style at all… Ask Shinji, he knows more, but it'll be tough getting the answer…" "Ok, but who's Shinji?" "My little brother." "Oh, well. I'll see you later Reiji! Bye!" "Okay, bye!" Eli rushed to her bike as her Shinx followed in a basket. She started pedaling out to train station, got on & went to Jubilife city was & went training once she found a public battlefield nearby, but it was taken already by a Trainer. He has long purple hair to his shoulders, Black Onyx eyes, A dark blue/green shirt, with an black & blue jacket unzipped, black pants, & shoes that were the same colors as his jacket. Eli walked up to him, holding Amuto. "Excuse me, Who are you?" He said in an icy tone. "I'm Eli, from Veilstone city." Eli replied in calm tone. "So what's your name? & where are you from?" "Name's Shinji, & I'm from Veilstone city as well." "Oh, I see. Anyways, you heard of a guy name Reiji?" "You know Aniki?" "Yes, & I suppose you're his little brother." "What did he do?" "He gave me a egg, but it hatched after he gave it to me. As you know, Amuto is my starter." "So he gave you Shinx as a starter, huh? How stupid." Eli flinched. "He didn't mention that you were someone who kills somebody & makes you king." She said in her dark tone. "I'm like that, Eruna…" He remarked. She popped a anger vein on head, glaring at him. "I recommend you don't start a fight with me." Eli said darkly. "And my name is Eli, You stupid good for nothing cold hearted jerk piece of shit!" "Excuse me!" He replied angrily. "You heard me, loser!" Eli was certainly mad at him. "Ok, how 'bout this? 1 against 1 battle. Winner takes the glory." "Fine by me, Shinny-kun." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Eli & Shinji were standing at the opposite sides, ready to battle. "You ready, Shinny?" She asked. Shinji popped a vein & yelled "DON'T CALL ME 'SHINNY'! GO CHIMCHAR!" He threw the ball popping out, seeing a Chimp, with orange fur, yellow paws & face & red shadows above its eyes. "Chimchar, huh? Well let's go Amuto!" Her Shinx nodded & entered the battlefield. "Trust me, she's special. Now, you'll have the first move!" "Thanks! Chimchar, Ember!" "Dodge!" Chimchar fired Ember, Amuto jumped & was above Chimchar. "What!" Shinji exclaimed as Chimchar was shocked that it dodged it that fast. "Spark, & Shock wave!" She commanded. Amuto used shock wave to keep Chimchar from moving, then without warning, her spark attack hit directly at him. It cause an explosion when it collided. Both gritted their teeth, covering their selves with their arms. _"How can she have such power, & that Shinx, despite it has amethyst eyes, it know moves that a Pikachu can learn!"_ Shinji mentally said. Once the smoke cleared, Chimchar was unable to battle. Amuto was standing in front of her master unfazed. "Well, that's it…" Eli said with smirk curveing her face. Shinji just nodded his head returning his Chimchar. "Useless pokemon…" He grumbled. "Great job, Amuto…" She mumbled. "I guess you served me, for a new trainer." "Thanks, Shinny-chan!" "AND STOP CALLING ME SHINNY!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me: *sweatdrops* I think is not that bad...

Shinji: It is that bad! Stupid girl...

Me: Don't you normally say that to Hikari...?

Shinji: Yeah so? Your as annoying her. Not to metion: Troublesome.

Me: *Slaps Shinji across the face with my plastic sandal*

Shinji:...Ow,ow,ow...

Me: Serves you right, baka...

Reiji: Please review!


End file.
